


Just Numbers

by Ash_Dood



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: I literally only tagged it as oma/sai so it can get noticed, M/M, One Shot, You can barely see the saiouma okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 22:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16228619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash_Dood/pseuds/Ash_Dood
Summary: Kokichi ouma thought bigger was better. He was horribly mistaken.





	Just Numbers

One, two, three. Just numbers, you and I. Nothing more, nothing less. And yet, our existences hold a little bit more merit than other numbers. 

"Hey Saihara-chan, you want to be a detective when you grow up, riiiight?" Ouma prodded Saihara's arm, "reading" a book when it was actually just The Lorax book flipped upside down. Saihara and him were reading in their local library, as usual. They've been doing this for a while now, its become part of their daily routine. Saihara sighed and flipped a page of his book, glancing at the cretin beside him. "Yeah, Ouma-kun. What of it?" Ouma smirked and said, "You know those Ultimates, right? The ones that are so extra, so gifted, that they have the highest pedestals in society-?" Saihara looked like he was going to have an aneurysm any moment now, so he bookmarked his page and turned to look at Ouma. "Im listening." Ouma smiled and rested his head on his palms, leaning against the table. "So, what if... We became ultimates? Non-normies? The extra thick upper class?" Saihara had a puzzled look on his face. "Ouma-kun... We're twelve and thirteen year olds, do you really think we'll accomplish that much in time-?" Ouma shot him a serious look. "I know that we have enough time to become greater than the rest, Shuichi. Do you listen to Momota-chan blabbering on about how he'll become the Ultimate Astronaut? How Yumeno-chan will become the Ultimate Magician? And you're saying we won't have time to become ultimates when they're way more incapable than us?" Saihara steeled himself, rolling his eyes. "Ouma-kun, what do you even want to be? The Ultimate Liar? Ultimate Pain in the Ass? How do you think you're gonna get there? Are you going to be high off of power even if your talent may be pathetic as hell?" Saihara didn't want to be a bitch, but at times he became fed up with Ouma. Ouma smiled, seemingly unaffected by Saihara. Ouma, truthfully, didn't want to become an Ultimate. He just wanted to live on the down low with his gang, whatever ultimate talent he had would bring him attention, and attention is bad. "Hey, hey, Saihara-chan! You fell for that? At this point, you should know im just trying to get a rise out of you!" He exclaimed, winking. He got up from his seat, finger gunning the other boy as he was doing so. Saihara grimaced and internally cursed himself for letting his internal salt get to him. He watched as Ouma got up and finger gunned him, walking backwards. "Ouma-kun, s-stop that!" He flushed, realizing that strangers in the library were looking at the two. "Nishishi, see you Shumai!" He exclaimed, waving as he set his book down on a random shelf. He waved to the librarian as he ran outside, not waiting for Saihara. Ouma was a number, nothing more, nothing less. Saihara wasn't a number, he was destined to become something more. Momota was going to become something more. Akamatsu was going to become something more. While Ouma was going to remain just a number.

 

Thats what he thought when he was younger. He was twleve then, and he's sixteen now. He still eats the same Fruity Pebbles everyday, he still stays up until 3:00 AM doing homework, he still sleeps with the light on, and he hasn't changed much at all. Not much. He still feels like a number, and despite feeling that way, he wasn't a number. He was something much less, he was a part of a whole. He was part of something much bigger, something he wished he wasn't apart of. 

 

Its the fifty-third season of Dangan Ronpa, and Ouma wants to become his own number again.

**Author's Note:**

> this is experimental and only took me twenty-four minutes to type (I did this in my car too) so sorry if its crappy. Also the formatting sucks but I'm too lazy to fix it
> 
> I just felt like writing, tbh. Also, basically Ouma thinks "bigger is better" as seen at the beginning, when in fact, the parts making up the whole are more important. So, its like ultimates are just parts of the bigger whole (dangan ronpa) and normies are just you know, normal numbers.


End file.
